Dark Love
by bremela
Summary: Blaine and Kurt can fight through anything. Even an angry Sebastian. Oneshot for now, may develope more chapters later!


**HELLO VIEWERS! I need to say I love you all for reading! And although this story has potential, I'm keeping it a one shot until I'm not working on as many stories a the same time as I am right now, so maybe in the future this will continue.**

_Glee_

"I don't care if it's only for a week; I am going to be in misery until you're back." Kurt said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"Me too. But we'll chat with face time every day, and call and text. It will be like we're right next to each other. But I really will miss you." Blaine replied, and gave Kurt a small peck on the lips.

"I don't think that was a good enough kiss to remember you by." And Kurt leaned in to give his boyfriend a passionate kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now I better get home before my mother starts going all wacky trying to find me. So goodbye my sweet prince." And Blaine left.

Kurt watched him go from his window and drive off, sighing at the thought of not seeing the boy for an entire week.

It was spring vacation and Blaine was going off with his family for a week long trip to Aruba, while he sat and moped around.

Well, that's what he thought.

Kurt went over to his desk and pulled out his ipod and sketch book to work on the portrait he was giving the Rachel for her birthday. No one knew it, but Kurt dabbled a bit in drawing and painting.

He set his music to his _Grease_ playlist and started the half finished sketch, humming along, and murmuring some lyrics.

Somehow time crept up on him, and it was late. He put away his drawing pad and got ready for bed. The next day was going to be a dull, ordinary, Blaine-less day.

But Kurt couldn't be more wrong.

_Glee_

Well, it was normal when Kurt woke up. He had his normal breakfast of toast with a glass of orange juice, got dressed in regular clothes, and went to meet Mercedes at the mall like planned.

"Kurt, why do you look so down?" she asked when he arrived at the front entrance.

"Blaine's the matter. He-"

"Did he dump you? Oh no, that boy is going to get it now!"

"No! No, his family is going to Aruba and they're leaving tonight. So I won't be able to see him until next week." Kurt said with a sigh.

"Well a good shopping trip should perk you right up. Come on, I hear there's a scarf sale today!"

And Mercedes and Kurt put on their shopping faces and entered the mall.

After twelve stores and four hours, Kurt was exhausted.

They flopped down on the bench sporting tons of shopping bags, out of breath from rushing to be the first at a sale at _The Sock Drawer_. Because Kurt only had one fashion weakness, crazy socks.

"Kurt, you dragged me half way across the mall for rainbow socks?" Mercedes complained.

"I have a weakness for them."

Just then Kurt's phone gave out the chorus for _Perfect_, Blaine's ringtone.

"Hello?" Kurt said, expecting to hear Blaine tell him a crazy story or that he had left something at Kurt's house.

"Kurt? Is that you? Can you come get me?" Blaine asked in a soft whisper.

"Blaine, where are you? Did your car break down? Is something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I'll explain later. But I'm… I think I'm in the alley near the Lima Bean."

Well that wasn't very expected.

"Blaine, I'll be right there, you hold on, okay? I love you."

"I love you too. Please come."

"Mercedes, change of plans, we're going to get Blaine!" and Kurt stood up, worried for what had happened. Blaine's voice sounded shaken, nothing like his normal confident tone.

"But you said he's going to Aruba!"

"Well apparently he isn't, so let's go!"

The two drove in Kurt's navigator, as Mercedes had been dropped off by Sam and Kurt was supposed to take her home.

As Kurt drove, he became more worried. Blaine sounded stunned, but in a bad way.

Ten anxious minutes later, Kurt was running out of his car and into the alley, where he saw Blaine sitting against the wall, head in his knees crying.

"Oh my goodness what happened to you?" Kurt cried, running up to his boyfriend.

Blaine looked up and Kurt saw his face had scratches and bruises were forming around his eye and cheek, along with a split lip and a deep cut on the side of his chin.

"Blaine! Who did this to you? Why are you here? Please tell me!" and Kurt wrapped his arms around the boy.

Blaine just cried and buried his face into Kurt's shoulder, sobs wracking his tiny frame.

Eventually Blaine was just sniffling. Kurt helped him up and they walked to the car where Mercedes was.

"Oh my gosh! Blaine, what happened?" Mercedes asked, in a mix of anger and worry.

"'Cedes, give him some time, he's still upset. I'll drive you home, then take Blaine back to my place."

"No, I'll just call Sam or Quinn. You go."

Kurt was about to protest, but saw that Blaine was wiping fresh tears from his face and agreed.

Kurt drove home holding Blaine's hand all the way, soothing him and rubbing his back, making sure he didn't break down again.

They eventually reached the Hummel-Hudson home, and luckily no one else was there.

Kurt softly led Blaine to his room and sat down on the bed, pulling him into his lap.

They just sat there for a while, Kurt rubbing his back and Blaine's head on his chest.

"Blaine? Can you tell me what happened? I need to know." Kurt whispered softly.

Blaine lifted his head, took a shaky breath, and then started.

"Sebastian called me and said he wanted to ask me something about the Warblers, so I went and met him at the Lima Bean. We sat down and drank our coffees, nothing to out of the ordinary. Then he said he wanted to talk to me outside. I thought he was going to ask for help on something personal, like a bullying situation or something, but he… he started telling me things. Untrue things. That… I was too good for you and I could do better. But I defended you, saying I loved you and would never leave you and never leave you for him."

As Blaine was about to go on, Kurt pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"You are the most perfect boyfriend in history. Now what happened?"

"He kept trying to convince me, but I kept saying no. But then he got really angry, and told me "If I can't have you, then I guess no one can" and he beat me up and threw me in the alley."

Kurt was mad.

Well, that would be the understatement of the century.

"He. Did. WHAT?" Kurt was about to jump up, but he didn't want Blaine to fall.

"No. Don't leave, please don't leave me!" he cried.

Blaine, I will never leave you. I love you so much, and can barely stand to be apart from you for a week, none the less forever."

"I love you too."

And Blaine curled up in Kurt's arms once again and fell asleep.

_Glee_

"Yes, Mrs. Anderson I'll check, but Blaine went home yesterday." Burt said into the phone as he ran up to his son's room.

"I'm sorry, I guess he came to say goodbye, yes, he is here."

"I'll be right over."

And Mrs. Anderson was on her way.

When she arrived and went up to Kurt's room, she gasped.

They were sleeping, wrapped around each other, looking so peaceful and content that she didn't want to move them.

Unfortunately she had to, and gently woke them up.

"Blaine? Honey wake up, we have to go in a little bit." She said, gently shaking him.

"Hmmm? Mom?" Blaine groaned. He shifted and sat up, waking Kurt up, too.

"Blaine? Are you alright? Oh hi dad, hi Mrs. Anderson."

"Oh my gosh, Blaine, what happened?" Burt cried, taking a look at the boy's face.

"He is now. A big jerk eat him up." Kurt growled.

"But you're okay honey? And do you want to press charges?"

Blaine and Kurt exchanged a look.

"I'm fine. And yes, I want to press charges."

"And Blaine? I recommend a restraining order, because we can't let him do it again." Kurt said in a soft voice.

"You're right. I never want to see him again."

"Neither do I."


End file.
